One Sided Love
by DeathPrincess821
Summary: (OC STORY) Annie, Lindy, and Rissa have a sleepover with a mentally disabled to laboratory-cavy level wolf! (WARNING; crappy blood and gore, meant to be dark)


**I AM SO SORRY! I CAN'T EVEN DO A REQUEST THESE DAYS! I hate school for this reason, I am happy I'm learning so I can get a job one day but BOB I got wanna write!**

**But anyways, Lindy and Rissa are both owned by Insertcreativepennamehereplz!**

**LONG NAME XD Anyways, since I'm putting it on Noveljoy too. They stay alive by a witch's curse that keeps them alive until they find their happy ever after.**

**So most of them are dead for good…I should make a story about that…NO TIME NOW! REQUEST BY TOMMY-THE-PANDA AND SONICFANGURL321 ON YOUTUBE!**

…

Night fell slowly on the town as the two friends stood outside, yet, another friend's house waiting for her. The two talked.

"I can't wait!" Said a hyper brown cat, she had light brown eyes with dark brown hair that gone to her hips. She was a baby faced flat chested short fifteen year old wearing pink, fluffy pink PJs with lime green rabbit slippers.

"Me too, it's hard to believe Jarry's having a sleepover." A pink rabbit smiled, she had long floppy ears with lovely, soft fur. She was wearing a white milky nightgown with riddles at the ends, it was flowing. The rabbit's name was Rissa; Rissa knew Jarry wasn't that kind of person. He didn't like more than one person at his house for a few hours. But three girls at his house? Only for Annie, the hyper cat.

Rissa sighed; she turned to see Lindy walking out of her house wearing light blue pajamas with airplanes with dark blue slippers.

…

Lindy gazed at the door with worry. Sure, Annie, Rissa, and even Jarry were her friends, but the feeling of being in a room filled with killers wasn't what Lindy really wanted. Yes, her friends meant so much to her.

But looking painful death in the face was hard! Lindy inhaled deeply and knocked on the door. Jarry opened it in moments. Jarry was wearing pajamas bottoms with a sleeveless baby blue shirt. He was a gray wolf with bright light blue eyes with black as ash hair that goes to his shoulders.

He smiled and welcomed them in. They all sat in the living room, Jarry was the boss to Burger King, where Annie also worked. He earned the most money in the group. So his house was large. "Wow…!" Lindy mumbled under her breath.

"Thank you." Jarry blushed, he walked into the kitchen and came back with shacks. The normal sleepover things, like makeovers, Annie did Rissa's and Jarry did Lindy's.

Bore games, and such. Soon, it was midnight and everyone was sleepy. They put on a movie, it was relaxing and sweet. Annie was covered up with her stiffed rabbit close to her chest. She was lying on Jarry's lap. Jarry blushed madly for his crush lying on him and tried not to flip.

He had a split personality, ever since he was six. When the other took over, he called it 'flipping'.

The other personality was named, "Mad". He killed many of the townspeople. He 'flipped' at anything bloody, gory, or even perverted. He sighed. Rissa, without thinking, put another movie on.

It started good, then, a man stabbed a young woman. Annie was fast asleep and didn't even feel Jarry breathing heavily, or his eyes opening and shutting fast.

Finally, he closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them. To show dark blue eyes, he had dark gray bags under his eyes. He chuckled at the foolish behavior of the women in front of him…

"The blood is so fake." Lindy said, popping popcorn into her mouth. She was starting to enjoy the sleepover.

"I know! Wait…What kind of movie we couldn't watch in front of Jarry?" Lindy asked, her tone swallowed into terror as she realized their mistake. The two slowly turned to see Mad behind them holding a knife.

"Well…We're fucked…" Rissa said in a weak tone, Annie slowly opened her eyelids. She sat up, she hissed in fear as she ran on all fours to another room. Lindy jumped up and ran, panic filling her mind as she speeded up. Rissa hopped up only for Mad to grab her floppy ear. He swing her around a few times before throwing her to a wall. She made a sound between a gag and squeak.

He grabbed his chair and thrown it her way. The sound of a skull cracking opened was heard by the two running. "Hurry!" Annie started.

"In his study!" Annie grabbed the knob and jerked Lindy inside. Lindy scrambled up, she fall on her face when Annie pulled her in. Annie didn't lock the door, nor did she turn on the lights. "Come on, under the desk."

Annie crawled under the desk, Lindy following. Lindy felt out of place, Annie had a plan as Lindy didn't.

It was never like this, it was always Annie dumbly following Lindy's demands. Lindy felt like the kick side for once.

Of course, Annie IQ test had shown she was only one level up from having Down's Syndrome, and Lindy, who didn't let anyone know, was one of the smartest people in the whole town. But somehow she foolishly fell into the normal deaths of the town.

The witch's course kept them all alive. Happily, Annie would die on the first day. By falling asleep when working on the oven to popping popcorn and her head too close she always died.

"At least we are safe." Lindy sighed and weakly smiled. Annie looked away.

"For now." Her high pitched voice calm, she sat back and inhaled. Lindy thought of something.

"What does Mad do to you when he kills of us?" Lindy questioned suddenly, Annie's eyes winded, then closed.

"He…He slits my throat…" She lied, Lindy was shocked. When she lies she shouts and waves her arms around. She was serious; something Lindy's never seen her.

"Oh…Sorry to hear that."

"It's fine, let's be quite, so…so he won't find us…" Annie said, she held on Lindy's right arm and waited soundlessly.

What seemed like hours the door was kicked in, Annie held on tightly to Lindy. Mad chuckled.

"Well, I have to say, girls. You hind longer then I thought you would. Good job, but you missed it! Rissa's skull broke in two! OH, the look on her face. So pathetic and in pain!"

Lindy was about to jump out and yell at him, but Annie jerked on her arm. Lindy realized it was one of his mind games. Lindy shook her head and closed her eyes.

"But the really fun part is when the blood got all over Nunny."

Annie's eyes shot opened, her stuffed rabbit, her doll, covered in blood? Annie felt sick at the image and tried not to scream. She nibbled on her lower lip not to say a word.

Just then, the desk was kicked over, Lindy's foot was exposited. Mad grabbed her ankle and pulled her out. He grabbed her by the neck and held her up to the wall. He pulled out a knife. "Now, try to scream." He mocked as he stabbed her in the stomach. The pain of the blade in her stomach set fast as she screamed at the top of her voice.

"How amusing." He smirked and stabbed her in the chest. Her heart couldn't get the blood it needed to live as Lindy's snow white face grew a little paler before the life faded away like a fire that was blown away.

Blood covered his paws, body, floor, wall, and even his knife. He sighed, the ruby red covered about everything.

He would have to clean this soon. He turned to the soft sobbing at the desk. Annie was in a tight ball.

"Get up." Mad snarled, Annie slowly sat up. She rubbed her paws together in fear as Mad draw closer. "Now," he started, his deadly voice becoming smooth and soft.

"Why do you always scared?" He grinned and grabbed her jawbone line, before she could scream, he covered her lips with his tomb. Her eyes became glassy as she struggled.

She was too weak. "Foolish child." Mad frowned, pulling her close by her jawbone. "Don't you understand you can't escape me?"

"O-one d-d-day Jarry w-well take h-his pills…Y-you'll fad away…..!" Annie growled, earning a slap in the face.

"Jarry is a scared bitch!" Mad snarled, still holding on Annie. Annie felt his tomb smoothly rubbing the red part of her face. She wished he would just kill her. "Don't you dare talk back to me, do you understand?"

"Y-yes s-s-sir…" Annie whimpered. Mad narrowed his dark blue eyes in anger, then grabbed one of her tiny wrists. She gasped and waited for what he was going to do. He put her paw up to his bloody cheek.

"Don't ever talk about Jarry again…" Mad spoke gently. Annie had come to know two sides of Mad, one gentle, another sadist. She always tries to keep Mad gentle. She nodded.

"Good…Don't even think of him…" Mad sighed and sat down by her, he held out Nunny and laid her into his chest. She was used to being close to Mad, it was the only way to keep sadist Mad away.

"Y-yes s-s-sir…"

…

**That was creepy…I mean, not the story, I mean four pages in I was daydreaming about cookies and it wrote itself. I am not even kidding you…**

**I blinked and, about seven pages were done! Weird I know!**


End file.
